Motherstein
by toywizard27
Summary: Remake of Motherstien. You cannot end a story without knowing about your mother. Its almost summer vacation and the super computer is shut down. But they soon realize the world is still filled with danger. A new world-domenation-freak are after the lyoko warriors, and it has long existed before X.A.N.A. Romance, humor, and Some sexual references. Parings: WxY, UxY, JxA, Ox?
1. The Code

Hey guys.

This is not bad news.

This is great news.

I have decided to rewrite this fanfic amd eventualy get it finished!

There will be some improvements and deleting so for those who like to read **Motherstein**, I would like you to reread it.

The rewrite would be up by Friday.

Happy New Year

* * *

**Motherstien**

_Moving on is essential_

**Chapter 1: The Code**

Aelita was sleeping on her bed hugging Mr. Pukk with a terrified expression. After a few moments of twisting and turning in her bed, she suddenly wakes up with a light shriek. She looks at the time on her alarm clock that reads 6:12; she usually wakes up at 7.

_It's too late to go back to sleep now_, she thought. She got out of bed and picked up Mr. Pukk, which flew out of her hands when she woke up. _I'm going to check my email,_ she thought as she walked up to her pink computer. As it starts up, she thinks back to her dream she had.

_Winter, 1991_

_Aelita was about 9 years old at the time. It was winter and Aelita was making a snowman. Her parents were nearby watching her._

"_Look mommy!" Aelita yelled. "He's almost done!" She showed them her snowman._

"_Good job honey!" Her mother replies. A few moments later she finishes her creation. She turns around to call her mom but instead she saw, 3 men in black and a black car._

"_Mrs. Schaeffer," One of the men said._

"_That's me," Aelita's mother replied nervously._

_The man stepped forward. "You come with me," he grabbed her arm. _

"_What is going on?" She asked. They grabbed ignored her and shoved her into the car._

"_Hey! Where are you taking her?" Aelita yelled. The car started to drive away. She quickly stands up and started following the car. She knew that there was no way she could catch them but she kept going anyway. She saw the men in black before and she couldn't let her go this time. As she met the main road, she tripped and fell into the middle of the road. She lost sight of the car and started crying._

_This is not a dream, _Aelita thought._ This is a memory._

Her computer chimed, interrupting her thoughts. She sees an envelope appear on her desktop. It read: 1 new message.

_Who will send me a message at this time? _She clicked on the envelope and this window opened up:

From: Unknown

To: aelita

Subject: READ NOW

Sent at 6:13 today

Message: 18275027

"What's this? Some kind of code?" Aelita said to herself. She clicked reply.

From: aelita

To: Unknown

Subject: Re, READ NOW

Sent at 6:15 today

Message: Who is this and what do the numbers mean?

She waits for a reply but nothing happens. She takes out her note pad and writes down the code. _I'll think about this later,_ She thought as she grabs her book besides her bed and starts reading.

x-x-x-x-x

Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremy were in the cafeteria eating breakfast.

"And then she said, 'just get out of my face boy!'" Odd said. Ulrich and Jeremy laughed at his funny story he finished telling.

"What is wrong with you?" Jeremy asked as he peeled his banana.

"Well, I guess I'm just '_odd_'!" Odd says. They laughed again.

"Now that X.A.N.A. is out of our hands, we should start having a little more fun here," Jeremy said changing the subject.

"It seems that our normal lives were the ones we were living before," Odd said while chewing his banana. "We fought X.A.N.A. practically every day; that seemed normal to me."

"I gotta agree with you Odd," Ulrich said. "I'm sure ganna miss going on lyoko and fighting X.A.N.A's monsters."

"I guess we have to find something new and interesting to do," Jeremy said. "What do you say about that Aelita?" Aelita, who is not paying attention, sits there and just stares at her breakfast, which she barely touched. "Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, what did you say?" She looked up.

"I said, 'What do you say about that Aelita?'" Jeremy repeated.

"Um, about what?"

"Aelita, are you okay? You haven't been paying attention all morning. Is something going on?" Jeremy said.

"No, nothing's wrong." She lied. "I'm just not interested." She took a sip of orange juice.

"Well, okay then," Jeremy goes back to what he was talking about when William Dunbar appears in front of their table.

"Hey," He said to them.

"Hey," They mumbled.

"What do you want William," Ulrich asked crossing his arms.

"I'm just wondering if you saw Yumi this morning. I need to tell her something,"

"Nope! We haven't seen her! So why don't you just run along." Ulrich replied.

William started to look annoyed. "Look, I don't know what your guys' problems are but can you just drop this X.A.N.A. thing and move on? It's was not my fault I was talking over by him/her/ it! Can you guys just forgive it?" William said. All of them ignore him and continued to eat their breakfast.

"Okay then, I'll just leave; I don't want to be around babies." He storms out of the cafeteria.

"I guess I woke on the wrong side of the bed today!" Odd joked. They all laughed.

x-x-x-x-x

Yumi walked through the Kadic's school entrance listening to her iPod with a slight grin. She walked with great confidence. She was thinking about Ulrich. Yesterday, they talked about their relationship and she is positive they would finally take it to the next step. She smiled some more.

**_1, 2, 3, Turnaround_**

**_Don't you watch me now_**

**_Just turnaround_**

**_Touch your knees don't look_**

**_Just turnaround_**

**_Do it now, walk right through that door_**

She sang along to the song she was listening to. No one was around so she started to dance crazily as she walked up the front steps of the school. She walks down the end of the corridor and performs a kart wheel around the corner. "Yeah!" She said excitedly as she landed her kart wheel. She looked up and saw William Dunbar standing in front of her. _Uh oh, _Yumi thought as she quickly straitened her appearance and put off her IPod. "Um, were you here the whole time?" She asked nervously.

William didn't answer; instead he covered his mouth and started laughing hysterically.

"Really! Stop it William!" Yumi pleaded. "How much did you see?" She wraps her head phones around her IPod and puts it in her bag.

"I didn't know you can dance like that!" He continued laughing.

"Shut up William; and don't tell anyone about this" Yumi said seriously. He stopped laughing. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be at breakfast or something?"

"Lets just say, that I… bored," He said.

"Ok then," Yumi said. After a few seconds of silence, Yumi said, "So, I'm just ganna—"

"Can we …" He interrupted. He seemed like he was trying to say something important. Yumi started to look at him surprised. "… talk? Like I mean later when you're free or something like that." He started to blush.

_What does he want? _She thought. "Um, okay sure." _I wonder what he wants to talk about. _The morning bell rang, meaning that breakfast was over and it was time for class. Kids started to fill the halls.

"How about after classes in the library today?" He quickly asked noticing that people were around.

_What am I talking about? I know perfectly clear what William wants. _Yumi thought. "Okay!" she found herself saying. _Wait up. Did I just…_

"Okay then! I'll see you later!" He started to want towards his class. Yumi just stood there watching him go.

"Ugh! What am I going to do now?" Yumi said to herself. _But why don't I feel disgusted? _Yumi thought as she walks to her class.

At that moment, someone covered her eyes from behind and said, "Guess who?" The person said in a singsong tone. She shrieks, but she knows who it was instantly.

"Ulrich!" She yelled.

"No, its X.A.N.A," He jokes. He puts his hands off her face,

"Oh, come on!" Yumi turns around and sees Ulrich and Odd. "Very funny."

"I know, we already shut down the super computer," He said.

"And, X.A.N.A. doesn't exist anymore," Odd said.

"Where are Aelita and Jeremy?" She asked.

"Oh, their first class is in another building, our class is this way." Ulrich said.

"I guess we should be going, or we'll be late," Yumi said. The group of friends take off in different directions and walked to their classes.

x-x-x-x-x

Aelita was in Mrs. Hertz class at 2nd period. Today, she was talking about the immune system and was presenting a slide show. Aelita tried to pay attention but her mind kept drifting off to the message she got this morning._ Who is that guy and what does he want?_

"When the virus enters the body, it disguises itself as a protein and …" Mrs. Hertz said to the class. _Could it be one of X.A.N.A.'s tricks? _Aelita drifted off again. Aelita shook her head. _It can't be, X.A.N.A has been destroyed. For _good. _Maybe I should just forget about this. _She thought. Aelita knew very clear that this is very important in some way. The code has to be something very important. She figured that she had to keep this a secret for the time being; she does not want her friends to be a part of this. Clearly, this was directed at her. She looks back at her notepad again. "18275027,"She reads for the tenth time already. _Where have I heard this before? _Aelita yawns and puts the note away.

"Aelita Stones! Can you repeat what I just said?" Mrs. Hertz said. Aelita looked up realizing that Mrs. Hertz has called her. She looked very disappointed.

_Oops! _Aelita thought. "Um, Aelita Stones?" Aelita said in an innocent smile, she was correct anyway.

"You know that is not what I meant," Mrs. Hertz said angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I already learned about this subject and I'm just not interested." Aelita mentioned. Hopefully, she will be in the clear.

"I don't care if you already learned this but it is disrespectful to not pay attention when I'm talking to the class. Let this all be a lesson to you all."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hertz, It won't happen again," Aelita apologized. Mrs. Hertz continued to present the slide show but Aelita still didn't focus on the lesson. Suddenly a note appears on her desk from behind her. 'From Jeremy' was written on top of the folded paper. She opened it up and read Jeremy's horrible hand writing: _What is going on with you? You seem out of it._

Aelita took out her pen and wrote in her notebook: _There is nothing wrong, I'm fine. Leave me alone. _She ripped out the page and folded it up in four. She turned around and saw Jeremy two seats behind in the next row. Jeremy had a concerned face. She passed him the note. She then faced forward and saw Mrs. Hertz standing right in front of her desk.

"It looks like you are being disrespectful again Ms. Stones. Looks like you will be spending your afternoon in detention," She gave her a detention slip.

"But—," Aelita started. _What have I turned into? _Aelita thought. The school bell rang and kids started to pack up their books.

"Your homework is summarize what I taught today," Mrs. Hertz said quickly. The kids groaned. "And don't blame me, blame Aelita." She pointed at Aelita.

_This thing just makes my life worst, after I thought everything was over. _Aelita left the class and walked towards detention.

x-x-x-x-x


	2. Just Fantastic

**Motherstien**

_Don't be afraid to turn around_

**Chapter 2: Just Fantastic**

"Three weeks! Three!" Odd yelled to Ulrich. Their class ended early and they were walking to their dorm.

"What nonsense are you yelling about this time?" Ulrich asked curiously. They approached the stairway to the second floor of their dorm.

"Have you been eaten away by an invisible force that doesn't allow you to get information that was given in the past few days?" Odd asked.

"Uh?"

"Or maybe you have been consumed with thoughts of Yumi." Odd shrugged. "Dude, there's more to life than Yumi you know."

Ulrich started to blush not knowing what he said after the word Yumi. Today, Ulrich decided to ask her out tonight. _I wonder where we should go. She's not really the formal type, maybe we should go to a movie or the arcade, _Ulrich completely forgot what Odd was talking about. They reachedtheir dorm room and Ulrich got out his key and unlocked the door. He through his book bag on his bed and sat down. _Maybe we would finally—_

"Hello! Earth to Ulrich! Get rid of that creepy grin on your face!" Odd waved his hands all over his face. "Can I continue to what I was talking about before?"

"Okay, what is this big thing happening in three weeks?" Ulrich asked.

"Summer vacation is in three weeks, stupid! What have you been doing in the past few days?" Odd spotted kiwi sleeping in the corner of his room.

"That's just fantastic," Ulrich said sarcastically. Summer vacation meant going home to his strict father and not seeing Yumi for three months. "I totally forgot."

"Why do you hate summer vacation so much?" Odd asked.

"'cause… you know…" Ulrich started to blush again.

Odd then realized what he was trying to say. "It's Yumi, isn't it?"

"Oh, how'd you guess?"

"Do you live far from the school?"

"I live two days away, yes," Ulrich said like it was obvious.

"Well, that's what you get for going to a boarding school that has kids from all over the world."

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich then remembered something. "You know, Odd, we still have to do end of the year exams in one week! One!" Ulrich mocked.

Odd face fell, "Oh, right."

"Any way, I have to head to the library to study for the exams, I don't want my dad to see another horrible grade." Ulrich stood up, grabbed his bag, and opened the door. Before he left the room he said, "One week!"

Odd took his pillow and threw in at him. "Just, fantastic."

x-x-x-x-x

Aelita stared at the clock that read 15:42. Detention ended at 16:00. _Just 18 more minutes, _Aelita thought. She has been in detention since morning and she couldn't wait to get out. Surprisingly, she was the only one in the room.

The detention supervisor was the Italian teacher. He was behind his desk grading papers. _That's Yumi's and William's teacher right? _Aelita thought.

He then stood up and said, "I'm will be right back, don't move." He grabbed a few pieces of paper and left the room. Aelita immediately stood up and ran up the teacher's desk to get her phone that was confiscated. She unlocked it and noticed she had four texts from Jeremy.

"Fantastic." She opened up her messages.

_R u mad at me Aelita? It was my fault that u got detention, sorry._

_Please forgive me!_

_Answer me!_

_Oh, I forgot. No phones in detention_.

_For a genius, you can be pretty dumb sometimes. _Aelita giggled. She looked at the clock again; it is 15:45. She put her phone back on the desk but then suddenly, her phone vibrated. _What now?_ Aelita thought. She picked up her phone again and opened her new message.

_From: Unknown_

_Message: the code is ur tru calling_

_The code is your true calling? _Aelita thought. She heard the door knob shake and she quickly ran back to her desk. The door opened but no one came in. Aelita stud up from her desk and walked outside to see if anybody was there, but she sees no one. _That's weird, _She thought as she closed the door. She turned around and a mysterious women next to the window leaning against the wall. She wore leather gloves and oversized sun glasses. She also had black skinny jeans on and black knee high boots. Her hair was long and tied into a pony tail. "Um, excuse me?" Aelita began. The women turned her head and faced her. "Who are you?"

She did not answer; instead she walked up to the door, pulled of the door knob, and dropped it in the trash. Aelita gasped. "Um, I think that is very unnecessary," Aelita tried to hide her fear. Aelita then walked back away from her until she hit the wall across from the window. _This is bad…._ She thought. The woman stepped closer. Aelita started to breath heavily with fear.

Suddenly knocking came from the door. "Aelita what happened to the door?" Someone yelled from outside. _Damn! It's the teacher! _More knocking came from the door. "Open the door!" He said angrily. Aelita opened her mouth to speak but the women put her hand around Aelita's mouth before she could. "Shhhhhhh..." She whispered.

"Hey, Aelita, your detention time just tripled! Open the door!" The teacher yelled. The knocking turned into banging. "Ugh, I'm getting the principle!"

The women immediately grabbed Aelita's arms and pinned it against the wall with great force. "Ugh, get off!" Aelita struggled trying to break free. She kicked her in the knee causing the women to let her free. Aelita pushed as hard as she could. The women fell back knocking some desks over. Aelita noticed her over-sized sun glasses fell off. "Who are you anyway?" Aelita asked, feeling proud she knocked her over. The women stood up and Aelita saw a weird symbol in her right eye. Aelita gasped; she saw the symbol before. "Please don't hurt… or kill me," She said softly noticing she didn't win so easily. The women raised her hand and an electric orb appeared in her hand.

Aelita then heard the banging again. "Ms. Stones! What is going on in there?" Aelita heard Mr. Delmas yelled from outside. The women started to choke her with her electric-orb-free hand. Aelita tried to scream but she had no air. Aelita grabbed her hang and tried to let her go of her. The women then lifted Aelita of the ground. She then felt immense pain. She struck her with electricity and then pushed her down. Aelita fell backwards. The women then opened the window and jumped out. The door then suddenly busted open.

"Aelita you're in big—" Mr. Delmas stopped talking and notice Aelita lying on the floor unconscious.

_Ring!_ Went the bell.

-Meanwhile-

_Ring!_ The bell rang and Yumi woke up from her day dream.

"For homework, take notes on section 5 in your text book." The teacher said. Yumi sighed and put her text book in her book bag. She put her remaining items in her bag and she left the room. She then remembered in was the last period of the day.

She remembered that she had to go to the library.

She remembered that she had to talk to William.

"Ugh," Yumi said. She turned right and took the longest route to the library. She wanted to get there as slowly as possible. She walked slowly and opened her bag to read something on the way. At that moment, she heard someone calling for her. "Yumi!"

She turned around and saw William waving like crazy at her behind a group of students. _Way to try to avoid the situation_ she thought. "Just fantastic," She said to herself. "Hey William!" She yelled back to William hiding her annoyance. William walked through a few students to get to her.

"Where are you going? The library is this way." William pointed to the other direction.

"Oh, right." Yumi said. William took her hand and started to walk in the direction of the library. _Great, _Yumi thought.

"So, how was your last class?" William asked her. Yumi thought back to the day dream she had. She was bored and started thinking about Ulrich.

"It was… boring," Yumi said. "How about you?"

"Same," William answered. Yumi smiled as they turned the corner. She then realized that William was going to hold her hand, tightly. Yumi quickly stanched her hand away. "Is something wrong?" William looked confused.

"Oh, I'm fine! I just had to… scratch my shoulder!" Yumi blurted. She started to scratch her shoulder. "I think I'm getting some sort of rash of something—" Yumi immediately stopped talking. _What am I doing? _She thought. _Why am I so nervous? _

"Okay then," William said still confused. They approached the library and went to the bench right next to the window.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yumi asked. She sat down on the bench. _Please don't say 'us'! Please, please, please, please, please! _Yumi thought.

"Well about that," He became nervous. "I needed to talk about our relationship."

"What about it?" _Great, _Yumi thought.

"Well, some days you don't mind being around me and on others, you can't stand to be around me. What's up with that?" William asked.

_That's true, _Yumi thought. William then said, "I mean, do we have something going on?"

"I don't know, do we?" She said. _Wait, what am I doing? _Yumi thought. _Why did I say that? I like Ulrich! Do I want to have a relationship with him? _

"I think we have something going on."

"Of course we do, we're good friends!" Yumi giggled trying to change his point.

"No, it's more than that," William said, not thinking of that as a joke. Yumi stopped laughing. "Ever since I met you, I had a massive crush on you." Yumi then remembered the time they worked together on the project in the woods. She remembered talking about how love makes him crazy. Yumi _had _a teeny, tiny crush on him too. Well, she doesn't really have one anymore. Probably.

"Oh, really?" Yumi said softly. William then started to move crosser to her on the bench. _He's getting close! _Yumi thought. _Why am I not pushing him away? _

"I, I really like you," William told her nervously. He then leaned closer to her.

"Oh, okay," Yumi said surprised. She started to blush.

"I just wanted to tell you before the end of the school year. Time is running out."

_Yeah, no joke, _Yumi thought.

"Right now I-I just want to kiss you." William move even closer to when their lips were only two inches away. Yumi then looked up and saw William chocolate-brown eyes close. Yumi opened her mouth to talk but before she could, his lips were on hers.

_How could I allow this to happen! Oh! Curse the love gods or something! _Yumi then realized she was running out of breath. _Wait! What am I doing? _

"Yumi!" Someone called. Yumi quickly pushed William away and turned her head to see who called her.

It was Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x

Jeremy sat done on his chair next to the computer desk, well, doing nothing. He just finished Mrs. Hertz homework assignment and He had nothing to do. Before, he would spend his time making programs and trying to find a way to defeat X.A.N.A. Now that X.A.N.A. is gone, he had nothing big to worry about.

"I wish I had something to do," Jeremy said to himself. "What did I do before X.A.N.A?" He sighed. "Maybe I should hang out with Aelita, since we have more time to spend together." _I hope she's still not mad at me, _He thought. He took his cell phone out of his pocket to call her. He looked at the time. _She should be out of detention now_.

He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. It went straight to voicemail. _I guess she is ignoring me. _Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Belpois!" Someone called. It sounded like Jim.

"Come in!" Jeremy yelled back. Jim entered the room. "Oh hi Jim, what do you want?" Jeremy asked.

"You need to come with me," He said seriously.

-End Scene-


	3. Unfortunate Events

**Motherstien**

_WHAT?_

**Chapter 3: Unfortunate Events**

"Yumi!" Someone called. Yumi quickly pushed William away and turned her head to see who called her. It was Ulrich. He look like he was about to strangle somebody. Possibly William.

"Ulrich! It's not what it looks like!" Yumi pleaded realizing, that Ulrich just saw them.

Together.

_Kissing._

She jumped up and straitened herself.

"Sure did look like something," Ulrich said angrily.

"No! It wasn't anything," Yumi said.

"What the hell is going on?" William asked. Yumi forgot that William was just standing right next to them, recovering from Yumi's hard push against the wall, listening into their argument. Yumi faced him and saw William's confused facial expression. "Do you guys have something going out?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Um… no! I mean no yet?" Yumi hesitated.

"What does that mean?" William asked.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Ulrich asked in the background.

"No! That kiss was absolutely nothing! No feeling! Nothing at all!" Yumi blurted at Ulrich.

William's face fell from Yumi's statement. "I see what you mean now, Yumi," William, said angrily. "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

Yumi watched William wiped some of the lipstick off his lips with his thumb. He then walked out of the library. "No, Will—."

"Yumi," Ulrich called making Yumi face him. "Why did you kiss him?" He asked calmly.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" Yumi yelled. Other kids in the library started to focus on their conversation. "He just swooped in and kissed me."

"Right, and you just happened to have your lips glued to his for like 5 seconds." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"No Ulrich! I just…" Yumi began, she did not know how to explain herself.

"Just forget about it," Ulrich said.

Yumi smiled. "Great, so we can put it all behind us?" Yumi asked.

"No, I meant we should forget about anything we _ever_ had." Ulrich turned around and also left the library.

Yumi was bewildered. _How is it possible that two guys I care about the most walks out on me, _In the library? _What is wrong with what I done? _Yumi stormed out of the library trying to avoid stares from students in the library.

x-x-x-x-x

"Jim, what is going on?" Jeremy asked Jim for the billionth time.

Jim sighed. Jim finally gave up on avoiding the questions. "Something happened to Miss Aelita Stones."

"What happened!" Jeremy asked. They walked out of the dormitory building and Jeremy then noticed they were walking toward the infirmary. After a split second of intense thinking Jeremy asked, "Did she get hurt?"

Jim didn't answer. And with that, Jeremy started to sprint to the infirmary. As he reached the door he swung it open. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Jeremy saw Dorothy/Yolanda sitting down next to a bed which laid a light pink haired girl. Her eyes were wide opened and her mouth was wide open. It seemed like the girl was frozen in space.

"Wh-wha.." Jeremy became speechless.

Dorothy/Yolanda nervously stood up. Jim then walked in and nodded to Dorothy/Yolanda. She did the same.

"Okay, I'll call the ambulance." Dorothy/Yolanda said.

"I'll get the others," Jim said as he left the room.

x-x-x-x-x

Ulrich gloomily walked to his dormitory. _Why would Yumi do this?_ He thought. _After all the things we have been through…_ He thinks back to their almost first kiss on Lyoko. He suddenly shook his head to get the thought out of his head. _Yumi's nothing to me now,_ He thought.

As he enters his room, he sees Odd laying on his bed playing with his Nintendo DS. Odd pauses and looks up. He asked, "Hi lover boy! Finished studying already?"

"I rather not talk about it," Ulrich sat down on his bed.

"Now you sound like Jim!" Odd laughed.

"Odd, I seriously don't need this right now," Ulrich snapped.

Odd closed his DS and sat up. "Whoa there! Now something must be really up! What happened?"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it." Ulrich said gently. There was a few moments of silence then Odd suddenly said,

"I got it! It definitely has to do something with Yumi!" Odd said. Ulrich said nothing. "Let me guess, she turned you down?"

"No." Ulrich answered immediately.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Yeah, but you already started."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just curious!"

"Well stop! I hate it how you always want to know 'what's up'."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

"You know Odd—"

Suddenly Odd's phone rang. Odd got his phone out his pocket and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Jim? How did you get my number?" Odd said into his phone.

Ulrich stood up to leave when Odd suddenly said,

"WHAT?"

Ulrich stopped.

"What happened to Aelita?... What are you talking about?... Oh my god is she okay?... Of course I will!... Yeah Ulrich's with me… We're on our way!" Odd quickly snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket. "We have to go!" Odd said while running to the door.

"What's going on?" Ulrich followed him.

x-x-x-x-x

Yumi arrived at her house and went inside. She dropped her bag on the wooden floor, put off her shoes, and went into the kitchen she saw her mom making dinner.

"Hi Yumi," Mrs. Ishiyama said. "How's was school."

Yumi opened the fridge and grabbed a cola. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" Her mom asked.

Yumi took a sip of her soda. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." Yumi repeated. She left the kitchen and walk upstairs to her room. She took her diary from under her bed and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think there is something seriously wrong with me. One minute I am fantasizing about Ulrich and then one minute I have the feeling that I want to make out with William! Is it possible that I like to boys at a time? Is that even possible? Please help. Now both boys hate me. I wish_

Yumi phone started to ring which interrupted her writing. She pulled out her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?" She said as she picked up her phone.

"How the hell did you get my number…Oh, I'm sorry, I'm in a bad mood… Why did you call me… What happened to her…WHAT!"

Yumi yelled so loud, that her mom called from the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"Okay I'm be there!" Yumi quickly hung up, and ran towards stairs. Her mother was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?"Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Sorry mom, I have to go somewhere," Yumi walked passed her and dashed for the door.

"Yumi!" She heard her mom call, but she ignored her and headed for the city.

x-x-x-x-x


	4. A Pink-haired Girl Named Aelita

**Motherstien**

_Is true love only a dream?_

**Chapter 4: A Pink-haired Girl Named Aelita**

The lyoko warriors minus one sat down in the waiting room outside of Aelita's room. Ulrich sat next to Ulrich trying not to glance at each other. Odd sat across from Ulrich with his face down, still angry about their little fight, and Jeremy sat next to him feeling nervous about Aelita. Jeremy then stood up and said "I'm getting a drink."

Odd's face then lifts up and he takes a deep breath. "Are you mad at me?" He asked Ulrich.

"Yeah kind of." Ulrich answered.

Odd thought for second. "Why?" He asked.

"I hate how you always want to be in everyone's business." Ulrich said.

"What is this about?" Yumi asked noticing that Ulrich might be talking about their incident that afternoon.

"Like you don't know," Ulrich said to Yumi. _That answered my question,_ Yumi thought.

"Oh so it has to do with you two," Odd pointed at them. "What happened?"

"I uh…" Yumi paused for a second.

"Yumi kissed William and I saw with my own eyes." Ulrich finally said.

"Now I see why you're sulking," Odd mentioned. "And, Yumi, why would you do such a thing?" Odd asked her. Yumi then stood up and faced Ulrich.

"For the umpeth time Ulrich, I did not kiss him!" Yume yelled at him angrily. "And Odd, don't believe what he says."

"Was I talking to you?" Ulrich rudely asked her.

"Ouch, somebody gets mad when someone steals his girl…" Odd joked.

"You should be mad at William, not me!" Yumi said ignoring Odd. She then remembered that she still had the picture of Ulrich in her pocket.

"I don't believe it." Ulrich said blankly.

Yumi clenched her fists; she looked like she was about to punch someone.

"You know what, Ulrich? Your being a total ass!" Yumi blurted.

Jeremy walked in as he heard the sentence. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"Apparently, Yumi kissed William and Ulrich saw them," Odd told him.

"I DIDN"T!" Yumi yelled at Odd.

Jeremy sat down caring less about their situation. "Did you guys forget why we are here?" Jeremy asked. "Aelita is hurt and all you're doing is fighting?" He said.

"Oh, Right." Odd said. Yumi relaxed and Ulrich leaned back in his chair.

Yumi sat down next to Jeremy this time and took out the picture of Ulrich. She looked at it one last time then tore it into shreds. _Ugh, I can't stand him_, Yumi thought.

All of a sudden the room started to fill with thick black smoke. Everyone started coughing instantly _what's happening?_ Yumi thought.

"Um guys? Do you know what is happening?" She heard Odd's voice from across her.

"Cover your mouths with your shirts; it's the only way to not breathe in the smoke." Jeremy said sounding intelligent. "We have to get to the factor quickly be—," Jeremy paused realizing what he was saying.

"No X.A.N.A. remember?" Ulrich coughed.

"Oh yeah," Jeremy said.

"Then can you explain what is happening? It looks like we are under attack!" Yumi yelled. The smoke then became extra think and she couldn't see a few inches in front of her. She then started to breath in smoked that got underneath her shirt. She struggled to breathe as she continued to cough nonstop. _Oh, God,_ Yumi thought as she blacked out.

x-x-x-x-x

Aelita suddenly appears in her dormitory facing her opened window. The drapes were to the side. She cannot see anything out her window but the bright sun which shined on her pale face. Aelita steps back and covers her eyes that were blinding her. Suddenly a gust of wind flew from the window and pushes her back to the opposite wall. Aelita became paralyzed as she became stuck to the wall. Aelita looks around her room but she cannot see anything besides the window. She than began to scream, not understanding what was happening. The window then slams shut and the room becomes dark. The fell from the wall and starts to see the things in her room. She kneels down and looks at the gray carpet. She looks up and sees a shadow resembling her mother.

"Mother?" Aelita says softly. The figurine lends out her hard and Aelita reaches to touch it. Suddenly the room started to collapse. The floor crumbles underneath her and she starts to fall into a black hole. She starts to scream until she lands in another room faced down. A light turned on above her creating a spotlight. She stands up and sees nothing but the light. The room appeared to have to ceiling.

"Hello?" She says. She rotates in the middle of the room and only sees four black walls and with no doors. "Is anyone there?" She yells. She hears her voice echo throughout the room. She sits down again still not understanding what is happening. A symbol then shows up on the floor, the same symbol she saw in the women's eyes. _Where have I seen this before?_ She thought. The walls around her starts to spin around her; increasing in speed every second. A message then appears in front of her replacing the symbol.

"HelloAelitaIamMristaaninorga niclifeformIamsuperiortoallh umankindmymissionistocommand humanlifeformsandyouhavethei mformationtodoso" Aelita hears something say.

_Huh?_ Aelita thought. It was said to fast, she could not understand. The message on the floor said the same thing. A holographic display of a key board then shows up in front of her. A message appears in thin air and says: Enter code

Aelita immediately knew what she had to do. She typed in "18275027" and pressed enter. The walls that were spinning around her stopped in an instant, releasing a big bounce of energy. Aelita topples over and sees the symbol dissolve on the ground. The walls also begin to dissolve and Aelita lifts up into thin air. She instantly feels like she is in lyoko; having no desire to breath. She looks around and sees nothing but brightness-. _How did I end up here?_ Aelita thought. She thinks about what had just happened. Gravity then kicks in and she starts to fall until she hits a soft surface. She then realizes something. _Who am I really anyway?_ She thought.

x-x-x-x-x

Odd groggily wakes up in is bed to the sound of his alarm. He groans and turns it off. He releases his covers and wipes his eyes. He notices that he is not in his dorm, that he is in his mansion in America. _How did I end up here?_ He thought. _The last thing I remember was that I was in the hospital's waiting room. _He sees a calendar hanged up on his door and sees the date. It is June 5. Odd shook his head in disbelief. _I must be dreaming about my summer fantasy,_ He thought happily. Odd was supposed to spend the summer in his house in America anyway. He stands up and yawns loudly. He suddenly hears her mother calling him from does the stairs.

"Odd!" His mom says in a singsong voice.

"I'm coming Ma!" He said. Odd runs down the long flight of stairs and goes to the kitchen, where his mom is usually is, but he sees no one. "Where are you?" He asks but no one answered. _That's strange_, Odd thought. _I swore I heard her calling me_.

Odd shrugs and goes back into his room. The door slams behind him as he walks into his room. "That was weird, but it _is_ a dream," He says to himself. Odd sits down on his bean bag chair next to his window. "Ahhhhhhh," he exhales as he relaxes and remembers the luxury of his house. "I sure missed this." He says to himself. He suddenly gets sucked his chair and falls into an unfamiliar place.

"This is now getting even weirder," He stands up wondering where he appeared into.

x-x-x-x-x


	5. Obstacle Course

**Motherstien**

_Your deepest desires_

**Chapter 5: Obstacle Course**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Yumi sighed in relaxation. She was sitting in the passenger seat of an open-roofed car and Ulrich was driving. They were driving on a car-free highway surrounded by brown, yellow, red, and green mountains and hills. The wind blew her slightly-long black hair backwards. She was leaning on the side of the car. Her right arm was hanging outside the car; hitting the hard breeze. She turned her head to the left and saw Ulrich with his right hand on the wheal and his left arm leaning on the car's door. Ulrich noticed her looking at her and he also turned his head to face her.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Yumi smiled. "You and me, all alone; surrounded by the beautiful terrain?" She asked him. The setting sun shined on Yumi's face and her beautiful eyes glistened.

"You know what makes its perfect?" Ulrich began.

"What is it?" Yumi asked softly.

"It's you." Ulrich said. Yumi blushed heavily. She had the desire to kiss him all about. Yumi smiled, making her perfectly white teeth twinkle from the sun light.

"Oh, Ulrich, you make my world complete," Yumi replied. _I love you,_ Yumi thought. _I love you, I love you, I love you. _"I love…" Yumi began. Before she could continue, Ulrich's lips were pressed against hers. At that moment, everything seemed to disappear. The hills and the mountains dispersed into thin air. The fall leaves circled around them and rose in to the air. The railings on the side of the road pealed up and dissolved into thin are. The seats underneath them sank, crashed below and broke into a million pieces. The car expanded and dissolved into the air. The sun stretched throughout the whole sky.

_I love you…_ Yumi thought. Their lips disconnected. "I love you, I will never leave you," Yumi said. She opened her eyes and saw William looking straight back at her. The background returned. The mountains and hill revived around them. The colorful leaves came rushing in circling around them. They both landed on their seats and the car closed in on them. The dashboard grew and the railing of the highway landed gently on the road. The sun continued the set down on them.

"I love you too Yumi," William replied.

"William," Yumi breathed. Yumi was suddenly pushed against the side of the car with a burst of air. The wind continued to blow her slightly-long hair but, in the direction of William. William had his right hand on the wheel and his left hand on the window sill. Yumi started to pant heavily. The sky started to turn gray and the leaves started to circle them violently. The wind got increasingly heavier.

"I will never leave you either," William said. William stopped driving and started to move closer to Yumi. Yumi started to pant heavier and tried to back away from him. _This is not how it is supposed to be, _Yumi thought.

The leaves around them increased in quantity and devoured the air around them. Leaves started to fill every inch of the car. The leaves became suffocating, it was getting harder and harder to breath. Yumi started to scream but no sound escaped from her mouth. William was now only inches away from her. He whispered something in her ear but she did not comprehend. Suddenly everything froze in time and the only sound emitting was the sound of her heart beat.

_William?_ She thought.

x-x-x-x-x

Jeremy and Aelita are lying on an open field of very green grass. Jeremy holds Aelita's right hand and look up at the cloud-filled sky. Jeremy is a few inches taller than usual and he has a horizontal-stripped polo shirt tucking into jeans. He has muscular arms and he wears better-looking glasses. Aelita lies down to the left wearing a short pink sun dress with pink knee socks. Her feet lies on top of each other. Aelita is still her short, skinny self.

Aelita's eyes widen signifying, that she noticed something. "Look!" Aelita says as she immediately points to a sky. "It looks like a big bunny!" Aelita giggles.

"Aelita, you're so cliché!" Jeremy says jokingly. "Everyone says that!"

Aelita punches Jeremy in his shoulder and laughs. "Don't make fun of me!" She giggles. Jeremy does the same.

"Here's something different, that one over there," Jeremy pointed to the right of the bunny-cloud. "It looks like a heart."

"I see that," Aelita smiles as she looks at the cloud.

"It reminds me of you a lot," Jeremy blurts out non-intentionally. He blushes in embarrassment and looks away. Aelita also looked at looks at her and sees her blush. "Um Aelita? I-I like you…," He says nervously, finishing what he started.

Aelita sighs softly. She leans in slowly and kissed his left cheek. "I like you too, don't worry." She replies. She lies on his left shoulder and continues to look at the sky.

_Oh happy day!_ (lame right?) Jeremy thought as he smiles greatly. He also looks at the sky again.

They spend the next hour lying together and look at other clouds going by. After a while, Aelita falls asleep. Jeremy watched her sleep peacefully.

Jeremy cannot resist kissing her soft perfect face. _She looks so cute and peaceful! _Jeremy smiled. He kissed her right cheek, left check, and then her forehead. _Free at last!_ Jeremy thought.

At that moment, the sky darkened and heavy wind starts blowing violently around them. _What is going on?_ Jeremy struggles standing to stand up and his glasses are blown off his face. Aelita wakes up.

"What's happen—," Aelita begins when she is suddenly blown away from the forceful winds.

"Aelita!" Jeremy screams as he runs after her.

The wind then slows down and everywhere around Jeremy turns pitch black. The wind goes to a complete stop and sign of Mrista appears in the sky.

"Wha—"

x-x-x-x-x


	6. Interchangeable

**_I hav a slight an obsession of Paramore_**

**Motherstien**

_Oh those Memories…_

**Chapter 7: Building Fences**

-The Next Day-

**_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_**

**_Just living proof that the camera's lying_**

**_And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is you night_**

**_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style_**

Yumi sang along to the lyrics as she raised the volume of her boom box. She danced crazily all around her room.

**_And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide_**

**_Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style_**

**_You'll go out in style_**

The music from the boom box stopped playing as the song ended.

"Awwwwwwwww," Yumi moaned as she fell backwards onto her bed. "That sucks. I wish songs could be longer ya 'know?" She said to herself. She rolled onto her side and grabbed her diary. She took out her black from the rings on her journal and flipped through her diary looking for an open page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy! I'm back to my lovely home and everyone is safe. Aelita was mysteriously attacked but she is ganna come to school tomorrow_

Yumi wrote. She paused for a second, wondering if she had to write anything more. _Nope! That's it!_ She thought

_Well that's it for now! Peace! 5/9_

Yumi closed the journal and sat up on her looked at her clock hanging above her door. _It's 10:12,_ She thought, _I should take my bath and go to bed soon. _Yumi stood up and took off her black skinny jeans showing her red underwear (in a few cl episodes, you can see Yumi pantless with red underwear).

_Boom!_ Yumi suddenly heard a big thunder clap from outside. _Looks like a thunder stor_m… Yumi thought. At that moment, she heard a knock on her window. She dropped her pants and walked over to her window.

_I wonder who it is,_ She thought as she moved her curtains to the side.

Yumi saw William Dumbar (did I spell it right?) in a tree.

Soaking Wet.

"Hi Yumi—Oh my god put some pants on!" William spoke softly then practically yelled at his last statement.

Yumi got angry. "First of all, why are you doing here? Second of all, stop yelling or my parents will kill you. And third, WHY ARE YOU STILL LOOKING?" Yumi yelled.

"Oh, sorry." William looked down at a branch, avoided eye contact.

"Stupid," Yumi muttered as she opened the window and put on her robe.

"Thanks," William said while entering her room. William shivered and shook off some of the rain of his clothing.

"Why are you here?" Yumi repeated.

"I think we need to talk," He said.

"And you had to come here at this time?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Yes, I couldn't wait any longer."

"Well," Yumi sat down on her bed. "Pray tell."

William took a deep breath. "How could you do this to me? After all we have been through?"

Yumi looked at him confused. "What did I do I may ask?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" William asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yumi stated.

"Now I know what you're doing," William said in a obvious voice. "Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Yumi started to swing her feet back and forth and tap her fingers on her bead.

"So you're saying that you don't know what happened yesterday?" William asked.

"Nope! Say, I think there is a storm a brewin' out there…" Yumi said.

"Now you're just ignoring the subject!" William yelled in frustration.

_Boom!_ Another thunder clap filled the air.

"Yumi can you please—," A flash of lighting lit up the room.

"Oh!" Yumi interrupted. "The storm is one mile away!"

"Yumi!" William yelled. Yumi put her attention back on him.

"I'm sorry," She began. "I seriously don't know what u are talking about. We just had a friendly conversation at the library yesterday." Yumi clarified.

Suddenly, a few knocks came from the door. "Yumi! I'm scared! Can I stay with you tonight?" Yumi heard Hiroki's high-pitched voice from the hallway outside her room. _Not again… _Yumi thought.

"Dammit William! See what you did?" Yumi said putting the blame on him.

"I didn't do anything…" William said confused.

"You have to get out," Yumi stood up from her bed and shoved William towards her window.

"Wait Yumi! WE HAVE TO TALK." William informed.

"Is there someone else with you in there?" Hiroki asked. "I hear voices!" A thunder clap filled the air and the house shook. The lights flickered of in her room.

"Fuck mother nature!" Yumi muttered under her breath. "Hold on Hiroki!" She yelled. "Leave! We'll talk tomorrow!" Yumi whispered. She opened her window and shoved him outside into the pouring rain.

"So you are just going to leave me out in a—" A stuck of lightning hit an area a few feet away from the tree. "—_very dangerous situation?_" William asked in fright.

"I'm sorry but, what are you ganna do?" Yumi shrugged.

"I don't know… _die?_"

"I'm sorry," Yumi mouthed as her closed her window and closed the curtains. She opened to door of her room and saw Hiroki with his arms crossed shaking in fear. "Aren't you a little too old to be scared of thunder storms? You're eleven!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just don't tell any of my friends about this!" He ran into her room and jumped onto her bed.

"I guess I'm not taking a bath now," Yumi said as she climbed into her bead.

_I wonder what exactly William was talking about,_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x


	7. Biulding Fences

**_I hav a slight an obsession of Paramore_**

**Motherstien**

_Oh those Memories…_

**Chapter 7: Building Fences**

-The Next Day-

**_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_**

**_Just living proof that the camera's lying_**

**_And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is you night_**

**_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style_**

Yumi sang along to the lyrics as she raised the volume of her boom box. She danced crazily all around her room.

**_And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide_**

**_Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style_**

**_You'll go out in style_**

The music from the boom box stopped playing as the song ended.

"Awwwwwwwww," Yumi moaned as she fell backwards onto her bed. "That sucks. I wish songs could be longer ya 'know?" She said to herself. She rolled onto her side and grabbed her diary. She took out her black from the rings on her journal and flipped through her diary looking for an open page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy! I'm back to my lovely home and everyone is safe. Aelita was mysteriously attacked but she is ganna come to school tomorrow_

Yumi wrote. She paused for a second, wondering if she had to write anything more. _Nope! That's it!_ She thought

_Well that's it for now! Peace! 5/9_

Yumi closed the journal and sat up on her looked at her clock hanging above her door. _It's 10:12,_ She thought, _I should take my bath and go to bed soon. _Yumi stood up and took off her black skinny jeans showing her red underwear (in a few cl episodes, you can see Yumi pantless with red underwear).

_Boom!_ Yumi suddenly heard a big thunder clap from outside. _Looks like a thunder stor_m… Yumi thought. At that moment, she heard a knock on her window. She dropped her pants and walked over to her window.

_I wonder who it is,_ She thought as she moved her curtains to the side.

Yumi saw William Dumbar (did I spell it right?) in a tree.

Soaking Wet.

"Hi Yumi—Oh my god put some pants on!" William spoke softly then practically yelled at his last statement.

Yumi got angry. "First of all, why are you doing here? Second of all, stop yelling or my parents will kill you. And third, WHY ARE YOU STILL LOOKING?" Yumi yelled.

"Oh, sorry." William looked down at a branch, avoided eye contact.

"Stupid," Yumi muttered as she opened the window and put on her robe.

"Thanks," William said while entering her room. William shivered and shook off some of the rain of his clothing.

"Why are you here?" Yumi repeated.

"I think we need to talk," He said.

"And you had to come here at this time?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Yes, I couldn't wait any longer."

"Well," Yumi sat down on her bed. "Pray tell."

William took a deep breath. "How could you do this to me? After all we have been through?"

Yumi looked at him confused. "What did I do I may ask?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" William asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Yumi stated.

"Now I know what you're doing," William said in a obvious voice. "Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Yumi started to swing her feet back and forth and tap her fingers on her bead.

"So you're saying that you don't know what happened yesterday?" William asked.

"Nope! Say, I think there is a storm a brewin' out there…" Yumi said.

"Now you're just ignoring the subject!" William yelled in frustration.

_Boom!_ Another thunder clap filled the air.

"Yumi can you please—," A flash of lighting lit up the room.

"Oh!" Yumi interrupted. "The storm is one mile away!"

"Yumi!" William yelled. Yumi put her attention back on him.

"I'm sorry," She began. "I seriously don't know what u are talking about. We just had a friendly conversation at the library yesterday." Yumi clarified.

Suddenly, a few knocks came from the door. "Yumi! I'm scared! Can I stay with you tonight?" Yumi heard Hiroki's high-pitched voice from the hallway outside her room. _Not again… _Yumi thought.

"Dammit William! See what you did?" Yumi said putting the blame on him.

"I didn't do anything…" William said confused.

"You have to get out," Yumi stood up from her bed and shoved William towards her window.

"Wait Yumi! WE HAVE TO TALK." William informed.

"Is there someone else with you in there?" Hiroki asked. "I hear voices!" A thunder clap filled the air and the house shook. The lights flickered of in her room.

"Fuck mother nature!" Yumi muttered under her breath. "Hold on Hiroki!" She yelled. "Leave! We'll talk tomorrow!" Yumi whispered. She opened her window and shoved him outside into the pouring rain.

"So you are just going to leave me out in a—" A stuck of lightning hit an area a few feet away from the tree. "—_very dangerous situation?_" William asked in fright.

"I'm sorry but, what are you ganna do?" Yumi shrugged.

"I don't know… _die?_"

"I'm sorry," Yumi mouthed as her closed her window and closed the curtains. She opened to door of her room and saw Hiroki with his arms crossed shaking in fear. "Aren't you a little too old to be scared of thunder storms? You're eleven!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just don't tell any of my friends about this!" He ran into her room and jumped onto her bed.

"I guess I'm not taking a bath now," Yumi said as she climbed into her bead.

_I wonder what exactly William was talking about,_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x


	8. New Things To Overcme

**Motherstien**

_It comes naturally_

**Chapter 8: New Things to Overcome**

-after a storm of a brewin'-

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_ Ulrich's alarm came off at 7 o' clock.

"Nooooooo..…" Odd moaned from across the room. "Put off that hell machine," He groaned.

Ulrich rose from his covers and turned off the alarm. "Wake up sleepy head," He yawned.

"No! I didn't get any sleep because of that freakish storm last night." Odd said into his pillow.

"Ok then, go ahead and sleep. Just don't blame me for sleeping in. Remember what happened last time?" Ulrich reminds him. **(((Think of episode 74)))**

Odd sat up. "I don't care about that! We saved the world from total domination, and we should be treated this way!" Odd said in frustration.

Ulrich laughed. "Try using that as an excuse!" Ulrich stood up and grabbed his towel and tooth brush. "I'm out." He said as he left the room. Odd continued to groan and he laid back onto his bed.

Ulrich came in few seconds later and told Odd, "I heard they're serving pancakes at breakfast."

Odd sprung up again. "I'm coming!"

-meanwhile (same time period)-

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

"…So then you find the orthocenter…multiply my x…and then u get the orthocenter…" Jeremy mumbled in his sleep. Jeremy was obviously dreamy deeply in the world of geometry as his alarm went off.

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

"No… I haven't finished the problem…" Jeremy moaned, continued to talk in his sleep.

_BEEEEEP!_

Jeremy immediately sprung up from his bed due to the big increase in volume. "Damn you!" Jeremy said as he turned off his alarm. He grabbed his glass from the table and put them on.

_I barely had any sleep because of that weird storm last night…_ He thought. Jeremy suddenly realized something. _That _was _a peculiar storm last night, wasn't it? Especially at this time of year. These type of storms occur more in the dead of summer. _Jeremy scratched his head and yawed. More and more random knowledge continued to fill his brain.

"Eh, probably stupid global warming," Jeremy said as he stood up. "A new message" symbol suddenly popped up on his computer screen. "I wonder who could that be." He walked towards his computer and moved his cursor to the "open" link.

From: Unknown

To: jeremy

Subject: important business

Sent at 7:02am today

Message:

It's Mrista. Please meet me in the forest outside of the Hermatage **(((wrong spelling?)))** at 1600 hours

Bring no one

_That's weird_, He thought, _And to think Mrista was finished with us._

x-x-x-x-x

"I have to go mom! I'm late!" Yumi yelled while she left her house. She jumped onto her bike and started riding to the school. Yumi overslept that morning because of Hiroki's obnoxious pushing and shoving, and that freakish hell of a storm. Yumi also kept thinking about the William occurrence. _He's so dumb,_ Yumi thought. _Nothing happened the other day! He must be delusional. _Deep down inside, Yumi had the slight feeling that she was missing some important information. But What?

Yumi finally arrived at the entrance of the school and she locked her bike in the bike stands. No students were hanging outside of the school. "Dammit!" Yumi said to herself.

Yumi started to sprint to her Italian class. As she approached the door she swung it open, hitting William who just happened to be standing next to the door inside.

"Hey watch it!" William yelled at her. He turned his head to realize it was Yumi. "Oh, look who decided to show up." William glared at her.

"Eccolo Yumi!" The teacher said.

"Can you calm down a bit? I'm sorry," Yumi said in a rude attitude, ignoring the teacher.

"Yeah, that's what you said when you left me out in the pouring rain last night!" William yelled back.

"Ohhhhh…" The classroom said in unison.

"I did that because I didn't want us to be caught!" Yumi stated. But of course the class took this the wrong way and started to assume certain things. Whispers of in appropriate comments started to fill the room.

"Basta cosi! Enough! Now get back to your seats! And Yumi, you have an unexcused tardy," The teacher said.

"Yes sir," Yumi said softly. She walked past William giving him an angry stare.

"Fine." William walked back to his seat. The teacher continued to speak In Italian.

Yumi laid her head on her shoulders on her desk. _I'm starting to hate that boy,_ She thought. _I don't know what his problem is._

Suddenly, a few knows came from the door. The teacher stopped talking at opened the door. Mr. Delmas walked in with a girl behind him.

"I'm here to announce that we have a new student joining Kadic." He said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He told the girl.

The girl walked towards the center of the class. "I'm Tramis," **(((pronounced traymiss)))** She said with confidence. "But you can call me Mis. I know it sounds like miss but some people have trouble pronouncing my name. I'm from American but I was born in France and I enjoy music."

"Thankyou Tramis. Now sit next to Yumi Ishiyama in the back row." Mr. Delmas left the room. Yumi flinched as she heard her name.

_Great, another thing to deal with,_ Yumi thought.

Aelita quickly stepped out of a silver car and closed the door behind her. "Thank you!" She yelled as the car drove away from the entrance of Kadic. She paused for a moment breathing in the fresh, Kadic smell (with a pinch of syrup). A big smile assembled on her face. "It'd great to be back!" She said as she entered the front gate. She walked towards her dormitory building. She had the rest of her day off so she had a day to relax and not think about certain things. As she approached her room, she took out her key from her picket and unlocked her door. She entered her room and kicked her door close from behind. She threw her key onto her computer desk and jumped onto her bed on her back. Aelita yawned and hugged Mr. Pukk, which was beside her. Aelita yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Her dream…

_Aelita frantically barged into her dorm room and slammed the door shut behind her. She scrambled all over her room to look for something._

_Something sharp that can pierce skin. _

_She noticed her scissors on her desk and she quickly grabbed it._

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Aelita stammered under her breath. Suddenly, three load bangs came from her door and Aelita immediately held her breath. _

I need to hide!_ Aelita thought. She spotted her open closet in the corner of her room and she instantly ran over to her closet and hid behind her clothes. _

_More bangs came from the door. "Open up you little arse!" Aelita heard the turbulent voice insult her. _

_Aelita heard the door swung wide open and the sound of boots hitting the hard floor._

_"I know you're in here," The person said. Aelita's heart started to beat very fast, it felt like it was going to explode.._

_Aelita heard more footsteps slowly getting loader and louder. The person was getting closer. At that moment, the door of her closet swung open. _

_"Hello there," The person said. Aelita immediately screamed. Her pupils adjusted to the light of her room and saw a woman with long pink hair wearing a black skinny jeans and a leather jacket._

_Aelita stabbed her foot with her scissors and ran past her out of the closet._

_"Oh you little bitch! You're ganna pay for that!" The women took out the bloody scissors and turned around. Aelita put on her brave face._

_"Don't call me an arse or bitch ever again you fuck!" Aelita yelled back. "I have a name!"_

_"And what is that?" The women asked crossing her arms._

_"Aelita." _

_"Nice to meet you, daughter." She took out her hand gun and pointed it at her head._

Aelita shot up from her bed panting heavily. She turned her head to the scissors on her desk. The door to her closet swung open. The door to her room remained closed. She looked at her clock and read 19:00.

_What I going on with my life?_ Aelita thought as she fell back onto her bed.

x-x-x-x-x


	9. Questionable Times

**Motherstien**

_In Another Life_

**Chapter 9: Questionable Times**

Scene from last Chapter:

Aelita shot up from her bed panting heavily. She turned her head to the scissors on her desk. The door to her closet swung open. The door to her room remained closed. She looked at her clock and read 19:00.

_What I going on with my life?_ Aelita thought as she fell back onto her bed.

The continuation:

Aelita stood up on her bed when she suddenly heard knocks from her doors. _Uh oh_ Aelita thought. She grabbed her scissors (Just in case!) and opened the door.

It was Mr. Delmas and some detectives; one who is about 6 feet tall with black long hair and a slightly chubby one with a mustache.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Stones," He said. "Meet Mrs. Jones and Mr. Berkly."

"Uh… nice to meet you," Aelita said. _What is going on?_ She thought. She lend out her right hand to shake theirs.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions about your resent attack?" Mr. Berkly asked. _Oh that_, Aelita thought.

"S-Sure why not." Aelita cleared her door way and let them in. _Why did I say that?_ She asked.

"I'll leave you guys be—Oh and I almost forgot." Mr. Delmas took something out of his pocket. "Your mobile," He handed it to Aelita.

"Thanks." She put it in her pocket.

"No problem." He closed her door and left.

The detectives sat down on chairs and Aelita anxiously sat upon her bed.

"Hello Aelita Stones, how are you?" Mr. Berkly asked.

"Good I guess," Aelita said. _Not actually!_ Aelita thought. _I have to be very careful, I can't reveal anything._

"To begin things," Mrs. Jones began while taking out a note book and pen. Mr. Berkly did the same. "We have heard reports about a mysterious lady walking the halls of Kadic." Aelita bit her lip. "Is there a relationship between this women with your attack?" _Way to jump into things! _

"It could have but I honestly, I don't remember anything from that day." Aelita said with a smirk. It is a good thing she's intelligent.

"So you don't know anything from that day?" Asked Mr. Berkly.

"It seems like it. I was also In a coma for a few hours so my memory can be hazy." Aelita said. "You should write that down on your notebook." To her surprise, they actually did.

"Aelita, I hear that you are a very smart girl." Mr. Berkly said curiously.

"Sure, what about it?" Aelita asked.

"Very intelligent people can be smart enough to make up a new story that fits perfectly in a unique situation."

_It's like he read her mind._ "You don't believe me?"

"No, I'm just… telling a fact."

"Well, I think you guys are done here because I don't remember anything." Aelita said. The detectives scribbled something in their notebooks.

"If that is your wish," Mrs. Jones said.

"Ok! It was nice meeting you!" Aelita jumped up from her bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm just curious," Mrs. Jones began. "Why are you holding a scissors?" She asked.

Aelita realized that she was still squeezing her scissors in her left hand.

"No reason," Aelita answered. _Crap! I should have known. Now they think I'm a freak. _They continued to write in their notebooks then they walked over to the door.

"I guess we're done," Mr. Berkly said. "Just contact us when you gain you're memories"

"Here's our card." Mrs. Jones took out card from her pocket and gave it to her.

"I will," Aelita said. _More like not,_ She thought.

Aelita threw them out of her mind and took out her cell phone. She started to go through her previous messages when she comes across something that struck her eye.

_The code is your tru calling_

Aelita immediately knew what she had to do.

**(((Next…)))**

_Riiinnnngggg! _The dismissal bell rang.

Yumi woke up from her day dream and gathered school materials. She yawned and put her stuff in her bag.

"Don't forget to work on your project!" The teacher said.

"Something I would do the night before it is due," Tramis said to Yumi. Yumi realized that someone was talking to her.

"Huh?" Yumi asked.

"Not important."

"Okay then." It turns out that Tramis has been in all of Yumi classes, and she sat next to her in all of them. Weird when you think about it. Yumi grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Tramis quickly gathers her stuff and follows her.

"Wait up!" She said. They approached the hallway and Yumi saw William walking at her direction. Yumi immediately turned around and walked in the other direction. She turned her head down so William wouldn't notice her. Tramis noticed her transition and asked, "Is there something going on between you guys?"

Yumi paused. _I don't really know what is going on,_ Yumi thought. _All I did was leave him out in the rain… _"Don't worry about it." Yumi said and continued walking.

"Yumi, I kind of what to be friends… with you," She said. Yumi paused and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Ya I think your cool. And I want to get closer to that guy you apparently have nothing going on with." She said.

"I'll think about it." Yumi said.

"Why do you have to think? All you have to do is include me into the group. I saw you and your friend laughing it up during lunch. I'm also new and have no friends. There is absolutely no reason for 'thinking'," She implied.

Okay then, Yumi thought. All I need to do is talk with the gang. "I'm sorry," Yumi began.

Tramis smiled hoping for good news.

"But I will think about it."

Tramis face fell.

"See you later!" Yumi stepped outside, departing from Tramis, and walked towards Jeremy's dorm for their daily discussion about Mrista.

x-x-x-x-x


	10. Rendezvous

**Motherstien**

_Know Me Better Than Myself_

**Chapter 10: Rendezvous**

Yumi entered Jeremy's room and dumped her bag on the floor next to his bed. "I'm here!" She yelled. Jeremy was sitting on his computer desk chair; Ulrich was on Jeremy's bed leaning against his Einstein poster; Odd sat criss-crossed on the floor against his bed; and Aelita sat across from Odd.

Ulrich sighed in frustration when he saw Yumi enter.

"Hello," Jeremy said.

"Hiya!" Odd welcomed.

"Hi Yumi," Aelita said softly.

Yumi jumped onto Jeremy's bed and sat next to Ulrich. "Ugh," Ulrich said as he shifted away from her.

"Now," Jeremy clapped. "Let's discuss. I did some thinking a came up with a conclusion about Yumi's new personality."

Yumi gasped. "What 'new personality'?" Yumi asked confused.

"I did some thinking. It is clear that Yumi changed, but do you find it funny that this happened after we were in Mrista grasp. I also remember that weird occurrences when I saw Mrista's sign transform. I made a hypothesis, Mrista stole something from her. But at the moment, I can not la But at the moment, I cannot lay a figure on it."

At that moment, Jeremy's door swung open, hitting the wall, making a big _thud_. Tramis stud in his doorway panting heavily. "Yumi!" She yelled.

"What is this about?" Odd asked curiously.

Jeremy was enraged. "Why are you here? And more importantly, how do you know _where _my room is?" Jeremy yelled at her. "You just interrupted something_ important _here!"

"Um, who are you?" Ulrich asked. It turns out that Tramis appeared and was introduced in at least one of the gang's classes. She is in Aelita's and Jeremy's advanced calculus class, Odd's art class, And in Yumi's Italian and science class. But not In any of Ulrich's. Weird huh?

"She's the 'new girl'" Jeremy stated.

"Ohhhhhh." Ulrich said

"What do you want?" Yumi asked Tramis.

"Uh…" Tramis said realizing that she looked like a complete idiot. She wore red skinny jeans and a black polo shirt. She had black long curly hair and black high-tops.

"Well?" Odd asked waiting for her answer.

"Um… William… sexually… harassed me!" Tramis blurted. After a few seconds of awkward silence, everyone started bursting in laughter… except for Ulrich.

"Yeah hahaha! Sure he did!" Odd fell down from laughter.

"Are you crazy or something?" Aelita chuckled.

"Way to get attention!" Jeremy giggled. Tramis face grew red.

"This is ridiculous." Ulrich said with his sulky attitude.

Yumi did not notice calmed down a bit. "Is this a way to become friends with us?" Yumi asked.

Tramis even grew even redder. _Its working!_ She thought. "Well… yeah." Tramis formed a smile of innocence.

"well we're not interested," Ulrich said immediately. Tramis's face fell.

"Bye now!" The gang said in unison. The gang already agreed that they won't welcome any more members into the group. They suffered great consequences after bringing in William.

Tramis got angry. "W-why not?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"We don't really want to become friends with someone we don't really know about," Aelita said.

"Um, what is your name?" Ulrich asked.

Tramis sniffed. "It's _Tramis_." She glared at him.

Ulrich noticed this. "What did I do to you?"

Tramis just shook her head and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"That's some weird _hot_ chick!" Odd said.

"Do you only think about girls?" Aelita asked Odd.

"I'm going to see what's up with her," Ulrich said and he stood up. Jeremy and Odd looked at him with a weird grin. "What?"

"You like her don't you?" Odd said.

"Stop talking nonsense or else you will spend the rest of your life _alone_," Ulrich threatened.

"Ouch!" Jeremy said to Odd. Everyone laughed

x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Tramis spied on the gang's meeting. She leaned against the wall outside of Jeremy's room and used her great sense of hearing to listen to their conversation.

"That's some weird _hot_ chick!" She heard Odd say.

_Don't think you can get near me!_ She thought. She continued to listen to their conversation but all she heard was laughing. _Shit, all they do is tell is jokes! What is so special about them?_ Tramis suddenly noticed the doorknob slowly turn. She quickly ran to the corner of the corridor. She watched Ulrich walk out of the room.

"Tramis!" He called. _This is my chance!_ Ulrich started to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction. Tramis walked out of her corner and followed Ulrich down the hall.

"Yes?" She said to get his attention.

Ulrich turned around. "Oh! You scared me!" He said.

"You know what?" Tramis began. "Come hang out with me in my room!" She grabbed his left arm and started head towards to stairs.

"Um, that's not why I called you! I have to talk to about—."

"You can talk in my room!" Tramis interrupted. _Just a few more minutes until the deadline_, She thought. She formed a nervous face.

"What exactly are you planning?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." She said in a not-a-big-deal tone. "Just follow me."

"Well I don't have a choice!" Ulrich mentioned. "You are kind of taking me there by force!" They reached her room and Tramis took out her key from her back pocket. She unlocked the door and threw Ulrich inside.

"Here's my room!" She said as she closed the door behind her. And locked it.

"I see that."

Tramis smiled.

"So, I just wanted to ask you why you were glaring at me. It looked like you hated me. Now, you suddenly desperately want me here." Ulrich stated. "It doesn't make sense."

"Common!" Tramis said as she pushed him on her bed, ignoring his statement.

"What are you do—," Ulrich began.

"Do _it_ with me." Tramis jumped on top of him.

"Wait, what?" Ulrich pushed her away from him and got off her bed. "What the hell?" He asked.

Tramis walked closer to him. A little to bit closer. "Common, don't be a good boy…" She said slowly as her started to unbutton his shirt.

Ulrich pushed her again. "You're sick!" Ulrich headed for the door. He turned the knob but unfortunately, it was locked. Ulrich turned around. "Give me the damn key!" He told her.

"Please," Tramis said from behind him. _Its time._ Tramis thought. Tramis took out a injection needle. "Don't let me do this."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ulrich asked nervously. Tramis began to walk towards him. "Hey get away from me!" Ulrich pleaded. He shook the door knob impatiently. Ulrich inched away from the door, trying to escape her. Tramis suddenly ran up to him and stabbed the needle into his left arm. She injected all of its contents then removed the needle from his arm. Tramis watched him pass out in front of him.

Tramis picked up her cell phone from her desk and dialed a number. She brought the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"You got the him?" Someone said into her phone.

"Yes right here. Now, let's get rid of him." Tramis answered.

A few hours later…

Jeremy approached the forest outside of the Hermitage. _I wonder what is going on,_ He thought. Jeremy suddenly heard to leaves rustling behind him.

"Who's there?" Jeremy asked.

"You'rehear." A voice said very quickly. Jeremy searched around for the source of the voice but he saw nothing.

"Yes, I'm here, now what do you want?" Jeremy asked.

"Acompromise." The air around Jeremy started to feel staticly. _What is going on?_ Jeremy started to breath heavily.

"W-what kind of compromise?" Jeremy said nervously.

"Letmedomybusinesswithnodistr actions."

"No way in hell!" Jeremy yelled. The air suddenly got tight and lifted Jeremy into the air.

"Youdon'twantUlrichtogethurtdon'tyou?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy suddenly realized that Ulrich has been missing since he followed Tramis. "Did something happen to him?"

"Ifyouwanttosaveyourfriend, givemeAelita."

"What?" Jeremy yelled.

"You have four hours."

The air suddenly got back to normal and Jeremy fell back to the ground. "Hey! I'm not done with you!"

There was no response.

_What am I ganna do?_ He thought.

x-x-x-x-x


	11. Play it Safe

**Motherstien**

_I will survive_

**Chapter 11: Play it Safe**

Aelita stood in her room standing in front of her computer desk starring at her computer screen. The computer showed the email she received a few days ago, bearing the code: 18275027. Aelita took a deep breath and took out her bright pink mobile from her right pocket. She opened it and stared at the message sent to her from unknown: _the code is ur tru calling…_

"I can do this," Aelita said to herself. She took a final look at the code, memorized it one more time, and shut it off. She deleted her text message so nobody has a chance to see it and dialed the code. She gulped and anxiously pressed the "call button". She raised her phone to her right ear.

"HelloAelita." Unknown immediately answered her phone number, making Aelita jump backwards surprised.

"H-hello," Aelita stammered.

"Nowlisten,forthatyouaregoingtoonlyhear thisonce," The speaker said. He/she/it spoke to fast for Aelita to understand. She got frustrated by this.

"I think it would be better for you to slow down your speech." Aelita then heard static noises and a few moments later, the person spoke again.

"Don't fright Aelita," She heard. Aelita noticed something. _I heard this voice before…_ She thought.

"You are going to hear this once. But it is not safe for you and me both. We can only be together… when it's safe" The familiar voice continued to speak._ Why does this person sound all sweet all the sudden_? Aelita thought. _At the beginning the person sounded like Mrista. Am I being played?_

"There is a new… killer… out there. She is planning to kill your friends… and eventually you… in the near future."

_A new killer?_

"You must listen to me, you will only hear this once," The speaker repeated.

Aelita waited.

"Meet me at the abandoned factory."

_The Abandoned factory. Never been there in weeks. Since _X.A.N.A_. Hold on. This could be X.A.N.A for all I know. But X.A.N.A. gone. Right?_

"I won't." Aelita knew that she was no going to fall for something like that.

"Please."

"I know this is a trap!" Aelita argued.

"It's not."

"Stop fooling me!" Aelita yelled into her cell.

"Trust me."

_Like that is possible._

"How will I? I'm talking to you on this weird number that is most likely blocked!"

"Stop it."

Aelita ignored the speaker. "And you tried to kill me!"

"That was not me."

"So you know something about the mysterious lady!" Aelita said. "You better have something worthy to say or this was completely worthless."

The speaker paused.

"I'm-I'm hanging up!" Aelita was just about press the end call button when suddenly she heard the speaker.

"I am your mother."

Aelita froze.

"It c-cant be. You're l-lying." Aelita stuttered. "Prove It!"

There was a long silence.

"It's true, I'm still alive."

_My Mother?_

Finally, the person spoke. "I-I never got the chance to see your finished snowman."

_She's the only one who would know about that.._ Aelita immediately hung up her phone.

x-x-x-x-x

Ulrich woke up inside a moving car. He found himself with his hand and feet tied up and with a duct tape over his mouth. Ulrich examined his surroundings. He was in the back of a truck that is isolated from the front. He could see a girl about his age driving the car. There was a small window that viewed the front. Ulrich could not see outside of the car. Ulrich's first instinct was to try to break free from his restrains.

"Yes I got him." Ulrich stopped as he suddenly heard a voice from the front of the car.

Ulrich finally realized his current situation.

_Damn Tramis_, he thought. He looked through the window to the front and saw Tramis talking on her phone.

"And he is all tied up. He has nowhere to escape… Got that." Tramis hung up.

"Hey!" Ulrich yelled.

Tramis quickly turned around to see Ulrich through the window. She faced front again and kept her eyes on the road. "Oh, you are awake." Tramis said angrily. _I was sure I drugged him enough._ Tramis cursed under her breath. Then she grinned. _Anyway he is tied up and he can't escape. _

Ulrich sat up. "What are you doing with me!?" Ulrich got angry. "Let me go!"

"Oh Ulrich. I wish I could but, you're not needed." Tramis suddenly swerved violently to the right and increased the vehicle's speed. "You will be erased."

"What do you mean by not needed? _And being erased_?"

Tramis laughed. "No one to save you now." She began to drive faster.

Ulrich continued to break free from the ropes. Ulrich suddenly could feel his hands break free. He managed to release his hands and immediately started to untie the rope around his feet. "You are certainly not good at tying knots," Ulrich said.

Tramis turned around again and saw Ulrich free his legs from the rope. She gritted her teeth in anger. "Well you are not free yet. There is no way you can get out of this car." She turned back.

"Um, hate to ask this but… why do you have me locked up in the back of a truck?" Ulrich asked.

Tramis turned around. "To eliminate you of course! You will soon be at the bottom of the lake. Gone forever!"

Ulrich gulped. "Why are you doing this? Do you have some certain hatred towards me?"

Tramis stared at him for a moment. She then turned forward and replied, "You're just not needed, that's all."

"What exactly am I not needed from?"

Tramis ignored him and suddenly increased her speed. "The lake is a mile ahead."

x-x-x-x-x


	12. Everyhing In the Clear

**Motherstein**

_What Are You So Scared Of?_

**Chapter 12: Everything in the Clear**

Three Hours.

Two hours and fifty-nine minutes.

Two hours and fifty-nine minutes is what Jeremy had left to make a decision.

A very difficult decision.

Jeremy arrived back in his dorm and thought for a minute. He thought back at the words of Mrista. _"Ifyouwanttosaveyourfriend, givemeAelita."_

Jeremy felt that there was something going on that he didn't know about.

_"saveyourfriend…"_

_Hmm…_ Jeremy thought. _My friends: Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and maybe William?_ _Yumi has been acting weird lately and I just met with everyone earlier, but Ulrich ran off somewhere._

_"saveyourfriend…"_

_My suspicions would be Yumi and maybe Ulrich._

Jeremy stood up. He knew what he had to do. He exited his room a headed towards Aelita's room. When Jeremy approached her room, he knocked on her door and waited. Aelita who was lying on her bed stood up anxiously and opened her door. Jeremy smiled as he saw Aelita's face.

"Aelita, I have to talk to you." Jeremy took a breath.

"Okay, come in," Aelita said as she let him in and she closed the door. Jeremy took another breath. "I have not been completely honest with you."

"Oh," Aelita said guiltily. She hasn't been completely honest with him too. "Jeremy, I—,"

"Let me finish," Jeremy interrupted. "I went to the Hermitage earlier today and had a talk with Mrista, I think."

Aelita look surprised.

"And I received an ultimatum." Jeremy continued.

"Ok," Aelita said.

"Well, In order to save a friend, I have to take you to the abandoned factory," Jeremy said. "The problem is that I don't know who I have to save and why they would want you."

Aelita looked down at her hands nervously. "Jeremy," She hesitated. "I already know that I have to go to the factory. A-And why they want me."

Jeremy was shocked. "Aelita…?"

"The truth is, I have not been completely honest with you too!" Aelita blurted. Suddenly she told Jeremy everything that happened. She told Jeremy about the person she met at detention, the message she got with the code a week ago, her call with Mrista and the detectives she met a few days ago.

Jeremy looked frustrated for a moment but then relaxed.

"I'm sorry," Aelita began. "I-I should have told you earlier."

"It's okay Aelita. All we have to do now is figure out what to do." Jeremy placed his hand on Aelita's shoulder.

Aelita smiled. "I'm glad you are not mad." Aelita suddenly hugged Jeremy.

Jeremy suddenly froze. "Uh…"

"Jeremy, I—"

Suddenly, Aelita's door opened and Odd walked in. "Hey Aelita! Have you seen-"Odd noticed Aelita hugging Jeremy. Odd laughed. "Am I interrupted a secret affair?" Odd joked.

Aelita let go of Jeremy and got angry. "Odd! Haven't I told you not to walk into my room like that?"

Odd continued to laugh. "Worried I will walk in on you two making out?"

Aelita looked at Jeremy embarrassed. "Whatever," Aelita said while straitening her outfit.

"You were looking for me?" Jeremy got out of his daze.

Odd stopped laughing. "Oh yeah. Have you seen Ulrich? I could find him anywhere and we were supposed to shoot some hoops a while ago."

"Nope," Aelita said concerned.

"Haven't seen him. He ran off to find Tramis and he never came back" Jeremy said.

Odd slapped his forehead. "Oh! Right! I'll go to her room." Odd left Jeremy's room.

x-x-x-x-x

Tramis increased her speed to 80 mph and drove towards the ledge of the lake. Tramis looked behind her to see Ulrich through the little window to the trunk of the car. She grinned.

"Any left to say?" She asked Ulrich.

Ulrich looked up. "You know I going to get out of this anyway so stop wasting your breath."

Tramis became irritated and faced the road again. The unlocked the front door and clicked it open. She turned up the gas and let the car run down the road towards the lake.

"I _will_." Tramis told him.

She then jumped out of the car and rolled on the road. She stood up and watched to car fall into the water.

x-x-x-x-x

Odd walked up to Tramis's room and noticed that her door was left ajar. He walked inside and saw how messy her room was. There were clothes on the floor and her bed was not made. Odd laughed. _I didn't know girls can be so messy!_ He thought. He took another step and he felt something under his left foot. He lifted up his foot and saw and empty small injection needle on the ground. _That's interesting_, he thought as he picked it up. It had a label that read: _Ulrich_.

Odd thought froe a second. _An empty injection needle labeled Ulrich_.

"Why would this be labeled— OH CRAP!" Odd ran out of the room to go back to Jeremy's room.

x-x-x-x-x

Jeremy and Aelita were in Jeremy's room talking about Mrista's ultimatum when Odd barged into his room.

"Odd! Can't you see that we are busy—,"

"Look what I found in Tramis's room!" Odd shows them the needle and its label. "I think Tramis did something to Ulrich. And it's empty! She must have injected it into him. When he followed her."

"Oh!" Aelita suddenly realized something. "This might have to do with the ultimatum Mrista gave you. Mrista must have compelled Tramis or something. That's why she randomly showed up at our meeting."

Jeremy thought for a second. "I just go something. Come to think of it, I think Tramis is working for her. Isn't it odd to have someone suddenly appear and happen to be in our classes?

"And not Ulrich's" Aelita thought for a second. "No classes with Ulrich means not having to do with Ulrich… which means NO NEED FOR ULRICH."

"So she was spying on us ever since she started school here?" Jeremy asked.

"Seems like it," Aelita said.

"And Mrista wants to get rid of Ulrich."

"Seems like it," Aelita said again.

"But why?"

"Well are we waiting for? Santa? No! Lets go find Ulrich!" Odd yelled. The three ran out of the room and headed towards the exit.

"Wait, where do we start? We have any idea where Ulrich is!" Aelita said. They stopped running.

"I'll go look in Tramis's room if there is any clues to what she done with Ulrich," Jeremy stated. "You guys should go look for Ulrich and get Yumi."

x-x-x-x-x


	13. Unlucky 13

**_Hey guys._**

**_Now for more of Motherstein._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Motherstein**

_Hang it Up!_

**Chapter 13: Unlucky 13**

Jeremy entered Tramis's room, which she left open. "That's convenient," He said to himself. When he walked in, he noticed how messy her room was. "I didn't know girls can be so disorganized." Jeremy closed the door behind him and started to investigate. He opened the closet but only saw more clothes and shoes stacked up on each other. He looked under her bed and saw nothing. He walked up to her dresser and began opening the drawers. The first one had socks. The middle one had underwear. And the last one was locked.

That's a problem.

But, Jeremy is smart.

Jeremy found the key wedged in the middle of her two other drawers.

_I hope this will not blow up like Light's_ he thought as he unlocked the drawer. He opened the drawer to see dozens of needles, marked with the names of people at Kadic.

Including the lyoko warriors.

_What is she? Some kind of sadist?_ Jeremy thought.

Jeremy closed the drawer and took a breath._ Now I know Tramis is planning to kill us all, but for what reason?_

Jeremy stud up and spotted her computer. _I must find something about Mrista on here. _He booted up her computer and waited. The computer then chimed and asked for a password.

Another issue.

But, Jeremy is smart.

He clicked on the "hint" link and a window popped up. It read: password. Jeremy typed in 'drowssap" and he was logged on.

"Lets see what Tramis has been up to." He desktop had a folder labeled "Mristbiss". Jeremy laughed. _She probably was thinking she was so clever when she was setting up her computer_, Jeremy thought. _Sorry but, nothing can slip past me_. He clicked on it and he discovered that the folder held messages sent from Mrista to Tramis. He clicked on the most recent message link and a window popped up. It read:

Today is the day. Eliminate Ulrich. He is too dangerous. Dispose of him. And leave no tracks.

Mrista

"So this girl _is_ working with Mrista," Jeremy said. "Now we have to figure out where they are headed." He clicked on other messages and did not find anything about the location of Ulrich. None of the messages mentioned anything about Mrista's motives or location. Jeremy got angry. _So Tramis is just one of her slaves,_ He thought. He turned off her computer and left her room.

What Jeremy did not know is that he was faced with a big problem.

And he was not smart enough to figure it out.

x-x-x-x-x

Yumi sat on her bed with the intention to work on her homework. She had her books laid out in front of her. She got distracted almost immediately. She got up from her bed and turned on the radio. But for some reason, she did not feel like dancing. She turned off the music and sat down again.

Suddenly, her mobile rang. Yumi got out her phone and saw that she was receiving a call from Aelita. She picked it up.

"Aelita," She said into the phone.

"Oh Yumi! You are okay. Something's happened!" Aelita replied.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Ulrich's missing and we do not know what kind of danger he is in. It's a long story but Tramis did something to Ulrich and we are faced with a dilemma."

_Ulrich, in danger?_ Yumi thought. Suddenly, Yumi's heart took a leap. _Ulrich. There is something with me and Ulrich. And he might be in danger._

"Yumi, you hear me?" _No, Ulrich is nothing. Useless._

"We have to look for Ulrich." Aelita said. "Come to meet with us."

_Ulrich is not worth saving. _Yumi was not acting hyper and childish anymore. She started to feel emotionless.

"No," Yumi said.

"What did you just say?"

"Ulrich is not important." Yumi said.

"Is something wrong with you? One of our friends is in the hands of Mrista and you can't do anything about it? Have you lost your mind?" The funny thing is, Yumi did.

Yumi hung up the phone.

She erased her mind of Ulrich.

x-x-x-x-x

"We have another problem," Aelita told Odd while putting away her phone. Aelita and Odd were searching the school for Ulrich. They were running through the halls of the science department.

"What is it now?" Odd said.

"Something's going on with Yumi, she does not care that Ulrich is missing,"

Odd stopped. "W-wait. How can Yumi not care about Ulrich? They are practically blinded by love."

"Yeah but you know how Yumi has been acting lately." Aelita said. "Well we will deal with her later, our priority is to find Ulrich, I'm call Jeremy."

Suddenly Aelita's phone rang. It was a call from Jeremy.

"Okay, that's convenient." Aelita answered her phone. "Got any clues?"

"Well, the only thing I discovered is that Mrista told Tramis to basically try to kill us all. Oh, and she told her to get rid of Ulrich. So… we're screwed," Jeremy said.

"Well that's great" Aelita said sarcastically. "We also ran in to another problem. There is something wrong with Yumi."

"I thought we already decided that." Jeremy said.

"But this is worse."

"Well we will talk about that later. Where are you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"We are coming out of the science building."

"Okay," Jeremy hung up.

"So what do we do now?" Odd asked.

Aelita shrugged. They exited the building and entered the courtyard. They then saw William walking in their direction.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He walked up to them.

"None of your business," Aelita said.

"I doubt it. But if you need some help, I am available." William said.

"No, we are fine. And how would you offer to help us?" Odd said.

William grinned. "I find it hard to believe that you guys never have anything to deal with."

"Can you just leave us alone?" Aelita got angry.

"Why?" William crossed his arms. "So you guys can make out?"

"N-No! Why the hell would we do that?" Odd said.

William laughed. "Haha just kidding."

Jeremy suddenly appeared and came running up to them saying, "So what is wrong with Yumi?" Jeremy then noticed William.

"Yumi?" William got interested. He then remembered what happened the other night. "Oh, _Yumi_."

"Uh..." Jeremy looked at William. "Do you mind?"

"So there is something going on." William said. "I'm guessing it has to do with Yumi. I did see her the other night. She kicked me out and left me alone in the pouring rain."

"Like we ca—" Aelita began.

"Hold on," Jeremy interrupted. "You know something."

William shrugged. "Well I guess. Yumi has been acting weird lately. Is there something going on with her?"

"Maybe." Jeremy said without revealing anything.

"Look, I do not like the way you guys are keeping secrets from me. Does this have to do with X.A.N.A?" William asked.

"X.A.N.A. is gone, remember?" Aelita said.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. But there is something else I bet."

"Can you _please_, just leave?"

"Nope. I'm not moving until you guys tell me what's going on." William was enjoying this.

No one said anything.

"Oh, I just noticed something. Yumi and Ulrich are not with you guys. I hope they did not run away together." William laughed.

No one laughed.

"Oh, tough crowd. Anyway, I just passed that new girl-what's her name again? Trashim or something? I heard her mutter something about Ulrich and something about a lake. It was probably nothing." William decided to give up. "Well, I have things to do, I'll be going that way."

"Wait!" Jeremy called. Everyone now was thinking about the same thing;, they have finally got some information. "Where did she do?" Jeremy asked. William turned around and faced them.

"I won't tell you unless you tell me what's up." William smiled.

x-x-x-x-x

Ulrich eventually got his hands and feet free from the ropes. Step one: accomplished. But now he had to find a way to get out of the truck. Before it flooded over; which would cause him to die. So it obviously seemed like Ulrich was in great danger and there was a very slim chance of being saved. Ulrich was practically screwed. Now time for step two: Ulrich will have to break into the front of the car.

And in the meantime pray to God that he will be saved.

* * *

**_Thanx for reading!_**

**_Hopefully I'll have the next chapter next month._**

**_And please watch Code Lyoko Evolution!_**

**_Please ignore typos._**


	14. No Love

**_Heyy._**

**_I know it has been a loooong time._**

**_I hope this chapter fills int that hateful (or cheerful) feeling you have towards me._**

**_Please enjoy and plleeeaaasee review (I'm begging you)._**

* * *

**Motherstein**

_I'm not okay._

**Chapter 14: No Love**

"So William, you will tell us what Tramis took Ulrich if we tell you what is going on?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy did not like that they had to get help from William.

"Precisely," William smiled.

"Well here's the thing," Jeremy began, "We don't know ourselves."

"What?"

"You see, all we know is that Ulrich is missing and Yumi has no emotions anymore." Aelita explained.

"You expect me to believe that?" William snapped.

"Look." Odd snapped. "Our friends might be in grave danger and time could be running out of time. So you _better_ tell us what you saw."

"William, we promise we will tell you everything, but now is not a good time," Aelita told him.

William stared at them and thought for a second. Jeremy then gently placed his hand on William's shoulder. "Don't you want to save Yumi?" Jeremy said.

William then gave in. "fine. I saw Tramis just a second ago. She was on the phone." William then shook Jeremy's hand off his shoulder.

"What did she say?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but like I said, she said something like 'Mista' and 'lake'."

Suddenly Jeremy thought of a plan. "I thought of a plan" Jeremy said.

"Am I included?" William asked.

No one said anything.

"Come on guys, you need me, and I'm not joking. I gave you guys the only lead you have. And honestly, you guys needs as much as you can get. You are already missing two people, am I right?"

"Are you making fun of us?" Odd said.

'We can handle it ourselves" Aelita snapped.

"Guys! This is useless arguing _and_ William is right. We are losing more of us and Mr- I mean, William is not endangered… I hope." Jeremy said.

"I guess you're right," Aelita said.

"Okay William, you are joining us _only_ for the mean time. Now here is what we are going to do. Aelita, go get Yumi in any condition she may be." Jeremy looked at William. "You go find Tramis and interrogate her." William nodded. "And Odd, we are going to look for Ulrich. Got it everybody?'

Everyone nodded and separated to do their tasks.

x-x-x-x-x

Aelita arrived at Yumi's house and rang the doorbell. No one answered so she rang it again.

"huh," Aelita said to herself. Aelita looked up and saw Yumi's window open. Aelita then got an idea. "Aelita, you're crazy." She said to herself. "I'm not like Ulrich and William." Aelita approached the tree that was next to Yumi's window. "I guess I am today."

Aelita carefully climbed up the tree and went into Yumi's room. _That was easy, _she thought as she started to look around. Yumi's room was surprisingly in a mess. Her bed was unmade, drawers were open, and clothes were on the floor. The door to her room was open so she decided to exit her room.

"Yumi!" Aelita yelled from the hallway, but no one answered. Aelita went down the stairs and saw no one. "I quess she's not here," Aelita said. "or her family," she added. Suddenly, Aelita heard a thud from the kitchen. "Yumi!" She repeated. Aelita met Yumi in the kitchen sitting on the island staring out the window above the sink.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Aelita asked. Yumi noticed Aelita and looked at her. "And more importantly, what is up with you?"

Yumi ignored her.

Aelita got angry. "This is one of our _friends _here. And you of all people seem to not care what might happen to Ulrich—"

"Why should I?" Yumi interrupted. "It's not like he's useful or anything."

Aelita became bewildered. "What did you say? Ulrich is useless?"

"Yeah," Yumi answered immediately. "I mean, he does not have any worthy qualities that stand out. So you say he can fight and is brave or whatever but he was not chosen, so by all means, he is useless."

Aelita even got more confused. She then said, "have you gotten crazy? Because thats must be the reason why you're acting like this."

"No dear, I have been enhanced." Yumi said. "You see, all of us have meaningful qualities and characteristics. Jeremy has great intelligence. You, with the addition to intelligence, are very powerful and strong willed. Odd is impulsive and is not afraid to do anything. And I am very skilled and productive; great I give a lot to the group."

Aelita gasped. _Something is definitely wrong, _She thought_._

"Ulrich is just not beneficial to us," Yumi concluded.

"You have truly gone insane," Aelita told her. "What happened to you? You and Ulrich are very close friends. Close to the fact that you guys really care for each other and won't let anything bad happen to each other. If I'm not wrong, you guys practically _love _each other!"

Yumi got confused. "Love? Never felt it." Yumi got off from the table.

"Come _on _Yumi! Don't tell me you don't have feelings for Ulrich! Doesn't the fact that Ulrich could be drowning right know mean anything to you?"

Yumi laughed. "Don't you get it Aelita?" Yumi faced Aelita. "That is how it's meant to be. Since Ulrich is _not_ needed, he must be eliminated, right? You especially should know that."

Aelita became infuriated. "Wow, I can't believe this—"Aelita stopped. It all started to click. _Mistra! _She thought. _She has done something to Yumi._ "Okay fine, you're right. I will forget about him."

"Glad we have an understanding." Yumi opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen and took out a small box of matches. "Now, if you excuse me, I have business to attend to." Yumi walked pass Aelita and headed to the garage.

Aelita immediately left her house and took out her phone. She dialed Jeremy's number.

"Aelita! Any luck?" Jeremy answered.

"Jeremy, she has gotten worse." Aelita explained her conversation with Yumi to Jeremy. "Mistra has done something to her."

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

_**New Chapter Soon!**_


	15. Searching

_**Heyyyyyyy I'm getting faster at this :)**_

_**Enjoy, please review**_

* * *

**Motherstein**

_Time of our lives_

**Chapter 15: Searching**

William could not find Tramis, and he was walking around Kadic awkwardly for fifteen minutes. He was frustrated, and because of the frustration, he cursed a few times. But why would William be so mad at one little thing—not finding a girl? Well, he's not.

He's mad at a lot of things.

The fact that lyoko don't trust him makes him mad. The fact that they are keeping secrets from him makes him mad. The fact that he has to prove himself to underclassmen makes him mad (and embarrassed. The fact that he has not found Tramis, even though he just saw her, makes him mad.

William's incapability to win Yumi's heart, after all these years, makes him infuriated.

_It's Ulrich's fault_, William thought angrily. _They love each other so much. _William was stuck in a love triangle, or rather a love tree because Yumi and Ulrich are practically a couple and he is just branched off to the side. If Ulrich's out of the way, He will have a clear path to Yumi. William sat down on a bench near the empty court yard, giving up on finding Tramis.

William realized something. Ulrich is now missing. _He can no longer influence Yumi and she can finally realize that she belongs with me. I guess I have been given a chance to explain myself. _

William did not notice that he has already taken out his phone and began to dial Yumi's number. William waited for her to answer. No answer came.

Still frustrated, he threw his phone onto the ground. His phone battery flew out when it hit the ground. _Just great, _he thought as he got up to pick it up. Has he put the battery back into his phone, he noticed a shadow approach him. He looked up and saw Tramis walking towards him, looking at her feet. She was still murmuring to words: lake, Ulrich, and Mistra.

"Hey," William stood up. "I was looking for you." He told her.

Tramis walked past him, ignoring him.

"Hey!" Tramis continued walking—which now looked like staggering. "I'm talking to you!" William ran in front of her and stopped her. Tramis kept her head down and continued mumbling those words.

"What's your problem?" William asked her. Tramis continued her routine. _This girl is getting on my nerves. _He thought. "Are you listening to me?" Tramis finally looked up at him and stopped talking. William noticed that her face was very pale and her eye's looked strange. William then looked concerned. "A-are you feeling okay?" William asked her.

"Get out of my way, I have something to do," Tramis said softly. She tried to get past him.

"No, I'm not going to do that. You need to tell me what's going on," He said firmly.

"Uhhh… I-I've been given orders. I must fulfill them." She attempted to escape again but William stopped her.

"That's not good enough. I'm not letting you pass."

Tramis got anxious. Worried, she quickly turned around and started running. He ran after her. Luckily, William is very fast. "Hey!" He yelled at her. Tramis ran through the yard in the direction to the girl's dormitories. William watched Tramis slow down and stagger. She then collapsed to the ground.

"Ok, that's not good." William ran faster and reached her. Tramis struggled to stand up again but she fell down again. She managed to sit. "I can tell that there is something definitely wrong." He said.

"I told you," She said trembling. "I have orders."

"From Mistra?" He guessed. Tramis said nothing. "Did she tell you something to – well I don't know – to make someone disapear?"

"Get out of my way," Tramis said again.

William got frustrated again. "Look, I know you did something to Ulrich. And I need to know what."

"Please." Tramis said.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I will let you go when you tell me where Ulrich is."

Tramis said nothing.

"Well, can you explain to me why you can barely walk?"

"I'm running out of time, can't waist any of it."

"Running out of time for what?"

"I'm on a mission."

"And what if I prevent you from fulfilling that?"

She said nothing.

"Listen," William began, "I am in a very bad mood today, don't make me lose it."

"I have to get rid of Ulrich, he's not chosen, and he cannot interfere," She explained.

_Okay, I have officially decided that this girl is crazy_, He thought. "You're talking nonsense, clearly you're not feeling well," He said.

"You shouldn't stop me," She said.

William laughed. "Why not?"

"Because you want him gone to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jelousy." She interrupted. "That's how you feel. You want the girl you love and you can't have her because of _him_. And you won't feel that anymore if he's gone. See, we have an agreement. So let's get rid of him together."

William was shocked and speechless.

Tramis stud up. "Come with me."

"Y-You're crazy. I might feel that way, but I don't want him dead." William said. "Now, tell me where he is, I'm not playing with you." William got serious.

"I don't like people getting in my way."

William scoffed. "You hardly seem threatening."

"I might just kill those who defy me and my master." Tramis said.

"Tell me where he is, don't make me force you." William said sternly.

"Don't make me kill you." She said. William, even more frustrated, grabbed her by the shoulders. He got a better look at her face and noticed a weird symbol in her eyes. _Is she possessed? _He thought.

"You think you can kill me?" William questioned.

"Let's see about that" Tramis got out a needle labeled 'William' from her pocket.

William did not remember anything after that.

* * *

**_See you soon!_**


End file.
